This invention relates to a plastic ball valve, comprising an essentially spherical shut-off member which is provided with a passage and is rotatably accommodated in an essentially cylindrical inner housing, and is coupled to a jack, which inner housing is accommodated in an essentially cylindrical outer housing provided with two connection sockets.